gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Dral
The Order of Dral are the priesthood of Dral, the god of sorcery and Magic. Their main temple is located in Ardadain, near the city of Kingshead. They dedicate themselves to bringing balance and order to the essence, and oppose the Order of Tor, who worship the Chaotic element of Dral. Focus Dral, Lord of Magic and Poetry. God of Dreams. Also, Lord of both Chaos and Order. Symbol An eye in a triangle; a spiral; a cross in a circle. Prime Stats IN/EM Skills The Order get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Clerics Dagger 1 Staff 1 MIA: Soft Leather 2 Religion: Dral 4 Religion: Toltoni 1 Demon Lore 3 Power Perception 3 Body Development 2 Divination: Dreams 3 Directed Spell 3 First Aid 2 Leadership 1 Channeling 2 Magical Language 4 Hobbies 8 ''' Paladins Shortsword 3 Staff 1 MIA: Rigid Leather 4 Religion: Dral 3 Transcend Armour 4 Power Perception 3 Riding 2 First Aid 1 Body Development 3 Channeling 1 Magical Language 4 '''Hobbies 8 Skill Cost Changes For both clerics and paladins: Directed Spell 1/2, Dream Lore 1/2, Transcend Armour 2/3. All spell acquisition at 75%. Customary Garb The Clerics wear long white robes, with purple trimmings, and a purple eye embroidered on the chest. Additionally, a long purple cloak hangs down the back. Paladins wear similar, except that a yellow leather breastplate covers the chest, emblazoned with a purple eye. The High Priest wears long purple robes, with white trimmings, and a white eye and cloak. All members have a purple eye in a triangle tattoed on their heads. The Sect leaders, and the High Seeress, each have golden necklace, inlaid with ametheyts, and a large amethyst eye. Special Requirements Anyone is eligable to become a member of the priesthood, providing they are not a member of the dark races. However, a character must have an EM of at least 65. Membership Any 'good' race can join the Order, although they are almost exclusively Human, with a few Elf and Half-Elf exceptions. Though both sexes ar eclassed as equal in the Order, the High Seeress is always a woman, and the High Priest always a man. Culture The Order of Dral is very reclusive, and has very few followers. There are many temples scattered throughout Ardadain, and other parts of the Empire, but most of these are located in the wilderness, in abandoned ruins. The High Temple, however, is located just north of Kingshead, in Nuledor. The Order, secretive until very recently, has just come out into the open. Benefits Due to their relative secrecy, members of the Order don't generally receive any benefits of the public. However, due to the tight-knit culture of the Order, any fellow member or sympathiser is guaranteed to help all he can. Additionally, certain guilds and universities, such as Galen's College of Essential Sorcery, give rest and free tuition to any Order members. Restrictions No person of evil alignment or a member of the dark races can join the church, though half-breed's are sometimes accepted. Additionally, all would-be acolytes must possess at least a small amount of magical ability. Due to the secrecy of the order, most new members are usually discovered or related to an existing member. A new initiate must be vouched for by a member of high-ranking. Structure The Order is lead by a High Priest, who has total control over the Order. In addition there is a High Seeress who is in charge of the Eye of Dral, as well as being a close presonal advisor to the Priest. The current High Priest is Aradin, and his Seeress is Amelia. Below the High Priest are the two Reidyr's, who are in charge of the Sects. There are currently three sects: The Mouth of Dral-''' The current leader of the Mouth is Gallis. The Mouth of Dral is officially responsible for spreading the word of Dral, and helping those in need. Due to the secrecy of the Order, this sect is really more of a demon-hunting group. They scour the land, helping travellers, as well as hunting those who use magic for an evil end. Additionally, the Mouth slay Demons, as well as Keep an eye on the Forces of Kyzak Tor. Naturally, most of the Mouth are formidable warriors, and paladins make up most of their number. 'The Heart of Dral-' The leader of the Heart is Malinis. The Heart devote their lives to understanding the teachings of Dral, as well as interpreting the prophecies of current and previous Seers. Their job very rarely takes them away from the temples, though they are often seen travelling from library to library. Clerics make up the bulk of this order. 'The Eyes of Dral-' The Eyes are not really a sect. Rather they are a group of people taken from the other sects because of their ability to Dream and prophecise. The Eyes are a very small group, seldom consisting of more than a few dozen members. Their leader is the High Seeress, who is usually chosen from their ranks. The Eyes are important members of the Order, and normally no more than one is assigned to each temple; each Seer needs a temple's full attention. Naturally, their work often overlaps with those of the Heart. Each sect utilizes the same rank structure, and a certain rank of one sect is exactly equivalent to that of the other. The only exception are the Eyes. Due to their importance, and relative rarity, the Eyes are commander only by the Reidyrs, the Seeress, or the High Priest himself. Naturally, their is only one rank in the Eyes. A member is normally promoted after a being recommended by a higher ranking person. This is usually based on both deeds and the amount of time spent in the order. '''Clerics *Acolyte *Accepted *Magus *Arch-Magus *Priest *Reidyr *High Priest All ranks answer to the rank above them, no matter the Sect. The High Priest has ultimate control over the religion. A Reidyr is entirely in charge of each of the Sects, and stand slightly below the high Seeress. A Priest is in charge of a Temple, whereas an arch-Magus usually commands a division of the sect stationed at the temple (2 per temple). The Holy Regalia There are five items of Holy Regalia belonging to the Order of Dral. The first three are the Necklaces of Heart, Spirit and Soul. These were originally created by the fisrt high priest of Dral, Galen, to be passed along to his sucessors. There were three Branches then, located in Pandarat, Alqador and Ardadain. As the other two realms fell, the necklaces found their way to the High Priest of Ardadain. They are now worn by the two Reidyr, and the high Priestess. Heart and Soul belong to the Heart and Mouth, respectively, whereas the Spirit belongs to the Eyes. Each as its own powers. The fourth Item is the Ring of Arcania, which was reputedly given to Galen by Dral himself. The Ring has the image of an Amethyst eye, set on the backdrop of a ying-yang symbol. This is worn by the high Priest. The Final item is the Eye of Granalius. This Amethyst gem allegedly contains the soul and ashes of the original Lord of Order, Granalius. The stone is very powerful, and only the high Priest knows its location, or its abilities. It is said to grant the bearer unlimited control of Dral's Domain (i.e. magic). Philosophy/Purpose The Order (or the Drala Kori) dedicate themselves to maintaining the balance between Order and Chaos. According to the Order's belief, originally there were two great figures, extensions of Drals' pesona. The first was Granalius, the Lord of Order, the other was Kyzak Tor, the Lord of Chaos. Whilst the two existed, and battled, Chaos and Order were equal. However, Granalius was slain, and the whole world fell to Chaos. The first Order was established by Galen in order to balance the Difference. The Order fought Kyzan Tor and his legions and helped maintain the Balance. It is said that Dral helps the Order by sending them prophecies and visions with which to predict Tor's 'random' actions. Anyone recieving these visions is considered very blessed. The Order also believe that soon the Lord of Order will be reborn, and that the balance will be tilted in their favour. Then a golden age will be upon Gaiana. This new Lord of Order will be the Avatar, and he will smite down the Lord of Chaos. In keeping with the Theory of Balance, some theologians deny the existance of a Golden age. They say that the coming of the Avatar will be balanced by the coming of another powerful Chaotic figure, the Magus. Others claim an Order dedicated to Chaos will be formed. All these theories contradict the Dreams sent by Dral so far, though it is rumoured that Tor is training his own Magus to alter the prophecy to his choosing. The Order of Dral are more or less unknown to the public. A few magic-users know of their existance, and other priests, but that is all. They generally wander the countryside, slaying the Demons wander the Plane, as well as finding traces of prophecies. Many seers and seeresses are gathered from other cultures to join the Eyes. The Order are also responsible for the capturing of all those Mages and Sorcerors who use magic for evil. The Order imprisons them, and removes their power, usually without a trial of any kind. Naturally, the Order strikes fear into some Magic-Users, even those who are relatively benevolant. Holy Days The Holy day of Dral falls on the 22nd December, and is known as Ria-Drala. This is the day when the forces of Chaos are said to wane slightly, and good luck will befall the populace. On this day, Order members hold feasts and parties, and gifts are given, signifying the 'change in fortune.' Also, vast bonfires are lit, and all 'evil influences' of the past year are thrown on it in order to bring Order and stability to their lives. This could include clothing belonging to past lovers, items obtained by criminal means etc. The aim is to destroy anything which induces a negative feeling in the member (whether it be guilt, anger, hate, etc.) A likeness of Tor himself is usally constructed and thrown on the fire, in order to help destroy his influence. Activities As mentioned, The Order do little for the public, other than slaying demons, and controlling magic-users. As they are seldom recognized as an orthodox religion, they are never desired to bless marriages and births (apart from Order members themselves.) The Heart of Dral spend most of their time in libraries, learning and analysing prophecies. In addition, many go to distant lands to seek out Seers and Dreamers. They frequenly recruit these 'Blessed' people into the ranks of the Eyes. Spell-Lists CLERIC One Arcane List, One Mage list, All Cleric lists except: Life Mastery PALADIN Any Warrior Mage List All Paladin lists 'Absolution-' The target is engulfed by the Power of Dral. Target takes 1D6 E-Essence criticals, and is unable to cast a spell for 1 month per 5% failure (assuming he survives). The victim will be plagued by nightmarish dreams for 1D6 months. Absolution Pure is similar, except the target will be unable to cast spells permanently. Talent Points 1D6 Spell Catalysts (random)= 15 Spell Book (1 Random spell list)= 15 Owed favour by a high-ranking priest= 10 Owed favour by high ranking man/woman= 15 Spell Adder (+2)= 5 Spell Multiplier (x2)= 5 Spell Adder (+3)= 10 Magic Item (+10)= 0 Make Weapon 'holy'= 30 Make weapon 'Slaying to Demons.'= 20 Blessed by Dral (GM determines)= 25 Gift from Dral (GM determines)= 20 Holy book (the Draliam)= 5 Magic Wand (1 Random spell, 1D20 charges, +1 Spell Adder)= 10 Category:Ardadain Category:Religion Category:Clerics Category:Paladins Category:Dral Category:Groups Category:Order of Dral